


The Truth

by DWrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: Catelyn finds herself in the afterlife, reunited with the dead and gone Starks. However, one particular Stark has something to discuss with Catelyn.





	The Truth

The last thing Catelyn remembered was the steel of the knife on her throat. Slowly the pain overcame her and everything faded.

When Catelyn arose she was in a hallway. It was dark, but there was a door off to the side, slightly ajar. The door was slightly open, and light and noise was spilling out into the hallway. Catelyn took a deep breath and slowly walked towards it. She opened it to find a large banquet hall. Most of the men and women in there were Starks, sharing the same long face, grey eyes, and brown eyes. As Catelyn surveyed the room, her eyes landed on one man.

“Ned,” she croaked out. He rose and went over to her and embraced her. Catelyn shook with tears and as she stepped back she saw Robb approach them.

“Robb, I’m so, so sorry,” Catelyn said. 

“It was my fault,” Robb said. “But I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

Catelyn turned to Ned, “Where are the others? Bran? Rickon? Is Arya here?”

“Mom,” Robb paused, “None of them are here.”

Catelyn looked between the two of them, not daring to hope. “They’re . . . they’re alive?!”

Ned nodded and smiled. “Bran and Rickon are up North, with Hodor, Osha, and the Reed siblings, Meera and Jojen. Sansa is still in King’s Landing, and Arya is currently traveling with Sandor Clegane.”

As they talked, more people came over to greet Catelyn and Robb. Catelyn saw many faces from her childhood, back before Robert’s Rebellion. After she embraced Brandon, the boy she had been engaged to years ago, she came face-to-face with a Stark girl. She was young, only a few years older than Sansa’s age.

“Lyanna,” Catelyn smiled, but to her surprise Lyanna just nodded stiffly, her face closed off.

Ned looked pained, “Lyanna . . .”

“We should talk,” Lyanna said to Catelyn. “Come, let us take a walk.”

Catelyn glanced apprehensively at Ned and then followed her out of the banquet. They started walking down the dark hallway. There were doors, all shut tightly.

“You can open them up,” Lyanna said quietly, “And watch over loved ones. I did that a lot. I think I spent more time out there watching people than inside the banquet.”

Catelyn desperately wanted to go check on her children, but she remained at Lyanna’s side.

The two of them walked in silence for a little while. Eventually Catelyn cleared her throat, “I’m sorry, have I offended you with something?”

Lyanna smirked. She didn’t say anything for a bit and then sighed. “You must forgive me. I know that you did not know. I do understand your attitude, though. Trust me, I didn’t want to marry Robert due to his infidelity.”

Catelyn came to a stop, “I’m sorry, I do not understand.”

Lyanna looked at her, “We’re sisters, for you have married my brother. So, why am I so cold to you? You’ve treated Ned with respect and gave him your love and devotion.”

“I would like to know, yes.”

“Of course, as a fellow mother, you must understand my frustration as I understand yours.”

Catelyn blinked at her, “I’m sorry, you were a mother? Ned never told me . . .”

“No, Ned never told anyone,” Lyanna sighed. “I asked him not to. I wasn’t there too long for him, I died soon after the birth. But I was able to ensure that my son went to a good home, hidden away where he could be safe.”

“Your . . . your son?” Catelyn paled as she realized who Lyanna’s son must have been. “Jon?”

Lyanna nodded, “Yes, although that name was Ned’s invention.”

“I’m sorry, I never--”

Lyanna held up a hand, “I know. I also know Ned, who never would burden another with lies or danger.”

“Danger?” Catelyn frowned.

Lyanna nodded, “If Robert had discovered another Targaryen--”

Catelyn gasped. Lyanna sighed and stared at one of the doors. “Yes, Jon is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and myself. Now you see why it was imperative that Ned kept Jon hidden.”

“I shouldn’t have been so cold to him, I--”

“Thought Ned had an affair,” Lyanna finished for her. “I know. I disapprove of infidelity, you know that. But in a way, you protected Jon too. Your cold attitude would confirm that he was Ned’s bastard son. If you knew the truth, you would have been kind, for you are a kind woman. And that would have drawn suspicion.”

“Does Jon know the truth?” Catelyn asked her.

Lyanna shook her head, “No, I can’t think of anyone alive who could tell him, really. But one day, when the knowledge won’t put him in harm’s way, I would like him to know me as his mother.”

Catelyn sighed and shook her head, “I still can’t . . . this news . . . it’s rather big.”

Lyanna smiled, “Would you like to hear the whole story?”

Catelyn nodded, and together they walked, as Lyanna recounted her story of fire and ice.


End file.
